The present invention relates to double antennas for fixed stations or moving vehicles and especially, but not exclusively, to antennas designed for wheeled vehicles whose working frequencies are located in the metric and decimetric wavebands, also known as the VHF and UHF wavebands.
The term "double antenna" is understood to mean an antenna formed by several radiating elements arranged so as to work in transmission and/or reception in a first frequency band with a first arrangement of radiating elements and in a second frequency band with a second arrangement. Some of these antennas may be used simultaneously in both frequency bands.
There are known ways of making a double antenna with a single-pole type of radiating element for the low frequencies. For the high frequencies, this single-pole type of radiating element is surmounted by a dipole type of radiating element supplied through the single-pole type of radiating element. Known antennas of this type work in a frequency band that is insufficient for certain applications.